The invention relates to a method for producing a structure on a substrate, comprising at least one mobile element presenting a free area secured to the substrate by a securing area, the mobile structure being formed by at least one active layer, the method successively comprising deposition and patterning of a first sacrificial material to form a first pattern of first sacrificial material, deposition of the active layer and patterning of the latter to allow access to the first sacrificial material, and removal of the first sacrificial material releasing the free area of the active layer.